


the king is gone

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emperor Hux, Gen, Kylo doesn't wanna deal with life, POV Hux, Pre-Slash, TLJ Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: Post-TLJ.Kylo Ren realizes being Supreme Leader means a lot of work and he would rather not deal with it.





	the king is gone

It had been a little over twenty-four hours since Armitage Hux’s life began to crumble. He hadn’t even had the time to process most of it since he decided to pour himself several glasses of whiskey and fall blissfully asleep. It was by far the most rash decision he ever made, and perhaps the most irresponsible, but he needed sleep and considering how the rest of the First Order was operating it was the only way he was going to lay down. Besides, he rationalized, it was just as bad going lead an army while being awake for three days straight. He needed the rest. 

He was headed to the bridge when he got a call from Ren to meet him in his quarters. It was an odd request and one that Hux wanted to refuse outright, but this was the new Supreme Leader and he couldn't disrupt the chain of command. 

Besides, the bruises on his neck were just healing. He wasn’t keen on adding to the collection.

He made his way to Ren’s room. A very spacious room where Ren was seated on his bed. He stood up when Hux entered. He may only be an inch taller than him but the sheer muscle mass of his body always made him seem far more imposing against Hux’s small frame. The mask used to add to the intimidation factor for many people, but now Ren went without it. Hux would never admit it, but he was happy Snoke made the Knight lose the mask. It was one of the better commands the old man had carried out. 

“You wanted to see me, Supreme Leader?” Hux asked, trying his best to not let the bitterness show too much in his voice. 

“I don’t want to be Supreme Leader. I want to give the position to you.” 

Hux opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again. Repeating the motion two more times. He was completely floored. He did not appreciate that Ren was toying with him. If anything, he felt angry but he also knew that he could not act on that anger.

“Sir?” He gritted out in the calmest tone he could muster.

Ren cocked his head to the side. “I am not toying with you, General. I mean it. I do not wish to be Supreme Leader.”

“Why not?” Hux asked still rather angry that Ren pulled him away from work to play such mind games.

“The position requires a certain amount of diplomacy and I do possess such a skill. I would much rather continue missions”

“So what you are saying is you don’t want to be the Supreme Leader because you have to think about before you act?” Hux asked, still surprised by this whole conversation. It seemed as though Ren wasn’t toying with him, or at least wasn’t trying to make him angry.

All Hux ever wanted was to be Emperor of the galaxy. He dreamed of it when he was child. Here was Ren, force-user, terrifying Ren, succeeding where he had failed and throwing it all away.

“I wasn’t thinking when I did what I did. I just was so angry at him. He never appreciated me or you, and we are the ones who were keeping the Order together in the first place.” The Knight reached out his hand. Hux was sceptical but took it nonetheless.

Ren led him out of his room and down the corridor to the room where the empty throne sat. “Go on, Hux, this is what you’ve wanted.”

“You really don’t want this? You aren’t going to choke me again?” Or worse. That was said unspoken. 

“Are you going to believe me if I tell you I won’t hurt you?” Ren replied and Hux huffed. 

He didn’t get to where he was without taking what he wanted. And yet. He hesitated. Only for a few seconds but he was sure the Knight noticed. He sat on the throne and found it did not give him the satisfaction he craved, and he knew why. He may have the throne but it was by Ren’s doing, Ren still held the title. 

“I’m giving it to you though. That is the point of this,” Kylo said. Hux frowned, not liking his thoughts read. He hated when Snoke did it and with Ren it was less painful but still felt violating. As if guessing, or possibly reading, what he was thinking, Ren added, “You were projecting.”

“I still don’t understand why you don’t want to be the Supreme Leader.”

Ren shrugged. “I told you. People depend on the Supreme Leader for guidance. The Order is going to need someone who can think for the cause and not just his own selfish need. I don’t think I am ready to have so many lives depend on me. I would much rather go out and fight.”

Hux remained quiet. What Ren was saying made sense. Kriff, it was probably the most logical thing the force-user had ever said and yet Hux didn’t believe it all to be true. “And you think I am the right person?”

“You’re the best option we have,” He said looking down, a tinge of sadness painted across his face, “Especially since Phasma is gone.”

Hux sighed, the same sadness coming over him as well at the mention of their fallen Captain. She was probably the closest thing Hux had to a friend and the Resistance scum managed to take her out. “You’re right about that. If she was in charge we would’ve won this war a long time ago.”

“Snoke held us back.” Ren stated. His deep voice soft and quiet.

It was the same argument Ren had been using before and mostly how was justifying killing the former Supreme Leader. Hux was starting to think he was right. Most of the disastrous decisions that had been made were made by Snoke. He never cared about the crew or the army. He didn’t even care about Ren. The old man was petty enough to never give Hux the title of Grand Marshal that he deserved either, just because he didn’t wave around a lightsaber. Perhaps, Ren had a point about all of this.

Hux leaned back in the throne. He was beginning to enjoy himself and he was going to savor it as long as he could, no matter if it all was fake or not. He also wasn’t sure how the Knight was going to react to his next words but he needed to know. “If we are going to do this I need to know you are dedicated to the Order. I can’t have you running off after that girl because you touched hands once.”

Ren’s expression darkened for a moment and Hux eyed the lightsaber attached to his hip, sure that Ren was going to pull out and stab him with it. Thankfully, that did not happen. Instead Ren knelt in front of the throne where Hux was seated and looked up at him. His brown eyes shone in the red glare of the lights. He took Hux’s hand and kissed the ring he was wearing.

“I swear my allegiance to you, Emperor Hux.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I kinda have so many feelings about Supreme Leader Ren and I'm very sleepy so this just kind of happened. 
> 
> Anyways, come bother me on tumblr at killjoywhatsername


End file.
